


Sinnerman

by Lothiriel84



Series: Just Can't Get Enough [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Oh, sinnerman, where you gonna run to?Sinnerman where you gonna run to?Where you gonna run to?All on that day





	Sinnerman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



The bar was half empty, only a handful of Purples and Oranges slowly sipping at their shots of cheap alcohol. He ordered the most extravagant cocktail he could think of, sat down at a corner table with a clear view of the rest of the room.

Damn young David and his pretty arse, he muttered to himself as he downed a generous sip of his bright pink cocktail; he’d hardly got any work done all day, all because of his intern showing up in a tighter pair of trousers than he usually wore. Under any other circumstances he wouldn’t have thought twice before extending his hand and taking exactly what he wanted; but the Knights were a powerful family, and he couldn’t risk getting on their wrong side, no matter how enticing their teenage son was.

Once his project was accomplished, then he would finally be able to throw caution to the winds and get David right where he belonged – into his bed, begging for more. For the time being, he would have to make do with some suitable replacement, hence his visit to this subpar establishment.

As luck would have it, he didn’t even need to make a conscious effort to spot the perfect target. The kid was sitting a mere few feet away to the left, a shock of ginger hair flopping over his eyes, and he was not-so-covertly eyeing the tall cocktail glass in Colin’s hand. He congratulated himself on his luck, then shot the lad one of his patented seductive grins, watched as his cheeks turned an even brighter shade than his hair.

Colin pushed his drink further away, beckoned the boy to come over and join him at his table. It was vaguely endearing, to see the overeager look on the little Orange’s face as he grasped at his chance with both hands – he could clearly see the tattoo on his wrist, marking him as a full employee, even though he barely looked a day over nineteen.

“How would you like yourself one of these pink monstrosities, buddy?” he smirked, his mind already weighing the pros and cons of a quick shag in the toilet stalls, as opposed to taking the kid back to his quarters and having his wicked way with him.

“I’d love one – Sir,” the boy hastened to add, mindful of his interlocutor’s citizen status, as well as their age difference.

“Good,” he nodded, a minute shiver of anticipation running down his spine as he pictured those dainty lips going down on him, the lights dimmed enough to allow him to pretend it was David instead.

Shareholders, but it was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
